Caperucita Nico y la Nozomi feroz
by SilentDrago
Summary: Nico decide ir a visitar a Maki, quien está enferma, y se encuentra en el camino con Nozomi. ¿Se salvará Caperucita de este lobo?


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. En esta ocasión les traigo el que es, hasta el momento, mi fic más largo. Como el título sugiere, está inspirado en un conocidísimo cuento infantil, aunque con una vuelta de tuerca. Siéntanse libres de volver por un momento a la infancia (ni tanto) y nos vemos abajo con más información.**

* * *

 **Caperucita Nico y la Nozomi feroz**

Un estridente grito acabó con la calma reinante en un pequeño departamento de la ciudad de Tokio, llamando la atención de todo aquel que lo oyera:

\- ¡MAMÁ, NO ENCUENTRO EL AZÚCAR!

\- ¡Busca en el cajón de arriba, hija!

La gritona era una chica pelinegra con ojos color rubí. En ese momento, la susodicha se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparando unos pastelillos.

 _\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan baja?_ –pensó mientras resoplaba molesta.

Y era verdad. A pesar de estar en tercer año de preparatoria, su estatura y aspecto la hacían lucir como una niñita. No le quedó otra opción que subirse a un banco para poder alcanzar lo que quería.

 _\- Las cosas que tengo que hacer._

Cualquiera que viera a la muchacha notaría lo diestra que era en lo que se refería a cocinar: cómo mezclaba los ingredientes, cómo daba forma a la masa, cómo la decoraba; todos sus movimientos estaban calculados. El resultado: unos pastelillos de aspecto apetitoso se exhibían frente a ella un rato después.

 _\- Perfectos. Aunque claro, no podía esperarse otra cosa de la gran Nico Nii._

Guardó su preparación en una pequeña canasta y después se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

 _\- ¿Qué me pondré? ¿Qué me pondré? Tengo que verme más linda de lo que ya soy._

Terminó escogiendo una polera y un short, ambos rosados pero en distinto tono. A ese atuendo le agregó una chaqueta roja con capucha; hacía algo de frío afuera.

\- Mamá, voy saliendo –le dijo a su progenitora, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada en el sillón.

\- Cuídate, hija. Diviértete con Maki-chan.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a ver a esa _tsundere_?!

\- ¿Entonces los pastelillos que estabas preparando no son para ella?

\- ¡No, no, por supuesto que no! –respondió Nico con un ligero rubor y desviando la mirada.

\- Pues yo pensé que sí. Como el otro día me dijiste que estaba enferma…

\- ¡No sigas! ¡No son para ella! ¡Adiós!

La señora Yazawa no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al ver a su primogénita salir a toda prisa.

 _\- Hija, no puedes engañarme. ¿Por qué tan avergonzada? Creo que harían una linda pareja._

* * *

 _\- ¡Agh, no se me ocurre qué decirle a esa tonta de Maki-chan cuando la vea! Bueno, no es como si en verdad estuviera preocupada por su salud y llevara estos pastelillos solo para ella… No, claro que no… ¡Pero esa_ tsundere _tiene que asumir lo que le hizo a Nico Nii! ¡Por su culpa, pienso todo el tiempo en su hermoso rostro, sus ojos rasgados, ese gesto que hace con su cabello, lo adorable que se ve cuando se avergüenza! ¡Demonios, Maki-chan, hazte responsable!_

Mientras Nico caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, una figura misteriosa se acercaba lentamente a ella por detrás. Una vez que estuvo a la distancia justa, se lanzó al ataque sin darle tiempo a la pelinegra para reaccionar.

\- ¡AH!

Dos manos frotaron con fuerza los casi inexistentes pechos de la chica de enorme ego, quien, una vez libre, se volteó para enfrentar a su atacante.

\- ¡Nozomi!

\- Hola a ti también, Nicocchi –saludó la pelimorada haciéndose la desentendida.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!

\- Nada en particular. Solo paseaba y entonces te vi.

Nico lanzó un bufido.

\- ¿Y qué traes en la canasta?

\- Nada de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿Acaso algo que le quieres dar a Maki-chan?

La cara de la menor se tiñó de un rojo intenso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¿Sabes que su casa está un poco más adelante?

\- Déjame tranquila, Nozomi. No tengo tiempo para tus bromas.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que la pequeña Nicocchi quiere ver si su princesa escarlata está bien. ¿Estás segura de que es lo único?

\- ¡No voy a ir a ver a esa tonta _tsundere_!

\- Sí, claro, y tus senos son más grandes que los míos.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Nicocchi, sabes que puedes ser honesta conmigo. Si quieres, puedo darte una mano para ganarte el corazón de Maki-chan.

Nico se quedó callada y bajó la mirada. Su rostro todavía mostraba un rubor evidente.

\- ¿Puedo revisar qué tienes en la canasta?

La más baja dejó que Nozomi le echara un vistazo al contenido. Tras eso, la mayor dio a conocer su impresión.

\- Esos pastelillos se ven lindos y deliciosos, pero creo que no bastarán para que Maki-chan acepte ser tu novia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le tienes fe a mi comida? ¡Anda, te reto, come uno!

\- No, Nicocchi, no son para mí. Lo que te quiero decir es que me parece algo un tanto simple como para dárselo así como así a Maki-chan.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres tú?

\- Cómprale un regalo bonito, algo que pueda gustarle, y dáselo junto con los pastelillos.

\- … No tengo mucho dinero.

\- Si quieres te presto un poco –dijo Nozomi extendiéndole unos cuantos billetes.

Nico no sabía qué hacer. Estaba segura de que podría llegar al corazón de Maki a través de su estómago, pero pensándolo cuidadosamente, cabía la posibilidad de que no se dejara impresionar por mera repostería. Algo nerviosa y con las mejillas pintadas aún en un tono rojizo, aceptó la propuesta de Nozomi.

\- Lo haré porque quiero, no porque me lo digas –comentó tratando de sonar como siempre.

\- Buena suerte, Nicocchi.

La pelinegra se desvió de su ruta para ir a conseguir el dichoso regalo, pero lo que ella no sabía era que había una intención oculta detrás de la sugerencia de la pelimorada.

 _\- Las cartas me dijeron que algo grande pasaría hoy entre ellas dos. Ya comprobé lo que siente Nicocchi: es hora de hacerle una visita a Maki-chan._

Nozomi se dirigió a la casa de la pelirroja para tantear el terreno.

* * *

Maki guardaba reposo en cama desde hacía varios días. Ya se sentía algo mejor, pero todavía no se recuperaba por completo. Sus ojos un tanto enrojecidos y una caja vacía de pañuelos desechables a un costado daban cuenta de ello.

Durante su convalecencia, la pianista había recibido la visita de siete de las chicas, quienes le dieron palabras de ánimo y le prestaron los apuntes de las clases que se había perdido. La octava, por otro lado, nunca se había aparecido por la casa, ni siquiera para pasar un minuto con ella.

 _\- ¿Por qué no ha venido esa enana irritante? Bueno, no es como si en verdad quisiera verla. Ni a ella ni a sus hermosos ojos, su pequeño físico, su lindo rostro… Creo que me está dando fiebre otra vez; mi cara se está calentando._

Maki comenzó a sentirse cansada; la mezcla entre sus recurrentes pensamientos sobre Nico y la enfermedad la agotaba sobremanera. Por lo mismo, decidió tomar una siesta, esperando despertar en un mejor estado.

 _\- Nico-chan…, idiota…, ven…_

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Maki-chan!

El fuerte grito de Nozomi irrumpiendo en la habitación espantó cualquier atisbo de sueño en la pelirroja, quien reaccionó entre sorprendida y molesta.

\- ¡Nozomi! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

\- Esa no es manera de saludar, Maki-chan.

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver cómo está mi _tsundere_ favorita?

\- ¡No soy _tsundere_! Y que yo recuerde, viniste con Eli hace dos días.

\- Ya veo, te molesta mi compañía –dijo la pelimorada fingiendo tristeza–. Qué cruel de tu parte, Maki-chan, yo tenía muchas ganas de verte. De seguro reaccionarías diferente si viniera Nicocchi.

La enferma se puso roja como un tomate ante la sola mención del nombre.

\- No-no-no sé de qué hablas.

\- A mí no me engañas. Sé que te mueres por Nicocchi.

\- ¡¿A quién podría gustarle esa enana engreída?! –preguntó Maki desviando la mirada.

\- Pues a alguien que está en esta misma habitación, y no estoy hablando de mí.

\- ¿Entonces de quién hablas? Solo estamos las dos y a mí tampoco me gusta.

\- Maki-chan, no puedes mentirme. Sé que en el fondo te duele que Nicocchi no haya venido a verte. ¿O me equivoco?

Nozomi logró tocar fibras sensibles; la dueña de casa no fue capaz de mirar a la tarotista a los ojos. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente y parecía que algunas lágrimas traicioneras querían escaparse.

\- Te gusta mucho, ¿cierto?

La pelirroja asintió mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y dejaba que su llanto fluyera.

\- Maki-chan, ambas sabemos que Nicocchi en realidad es una buena persona. Debe tener sus razones para no venir.

La menor no dijo nada. Solo atinó a sollozar.

\- No te pongas triste. Estoy segura de que la fortuna te sonreirá pronto.

\- ¿Tú… tú crees? –preguntó Maki tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

\- Claro, confía en mí –respondió Nozomi, tras lo cual pensó–. _No puedo hacerle saber a Maki-chan que Nicocchi viene en camino._ _Perdería la gracia._

Unos pasos comenzaron a oírse subiendo la escalera. Eso puso en alerta a la mayor.

 _\- Tal vez sea Nicocchi. Será mejor que me esconda, ¿pero dónde?_

Ningún lugar parecía idóneo para ocultarse, excepto por un enorme clóset ubicado frente a la cama. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta y se metió adentro; había suficiente espacio para ella.

\- ¡Nozomi, ¿para qué demonios te escondes en ese clóset?! ¡Ya saliste hace mucho!

No hubo respuesta.

 _\- Realmente debo estar muy enferma. Estoy haciendo chistes._

Maki dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada e intentó relajarse. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo para eso; la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una figura pequeña que cargaba una canasta se hizo presente; era la persona que la enferma tanto quería que viniera.

\- Ni-Nico-chan…

\- Buenas tardes, Maki-chan. ¿Cómo has estado?

Un ligero rubor se dejó ver en las mejillas de la menor; Nico realmente se veía adorable con su capucha roja.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

\- Vaya, vaya, quién diría que Maki-chan iba a extrañarme.

\- ¡No, claro que no! Es solo que…

\- ¿Solo que qué?

\- Bah, olvídalo.

\- Como quieras, _tsundere_ idiota.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices _tsundere_?!

\- ¡A quién más sino a ti!

\- ¡Enana!

\- ¡Hijita de papi!

\- ¡Presumida!

\- ¡Cabeza de tomate!

\- …

\- …

\- … No quiero seguir con esto.

\- … Yo tampoco. Como sea, me alegra saber que estás mejor.

\- Eh..., gracias.

Había cierta tensión en el aire. Se notaba que ambas chicas querían confesar sus sentimientos, pero ninguna veía el momento propicio; estaban nerviosas.

 _\- Vamos, Nicocchi, dale los pastelillos._

Desde su escondite en el ropero, Nozomi veía las acciones a través de una pequeña rendija. Ya había confirmado que el amor de sus amigas era mutuo, y aun así estas no atinaban a hacer nada para decir la verdad.

 _\- Creo que tendré que intervenir. Solo necesito una oportunidad._

\- Maki-chan, ¿por qué tienes los ojos tan rojos?

 _\- A eso me refería._

Tratando de que su voz sonara lo más diferente posible, gritó:

\- ¡Son porque lloró por ti!

Maki se quedó helada; ella sabía quién había gritado. Por su parte, Nico lucía confundida.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¡Nada, nada! ¡Olvida lo que escuchaste!

\- ¿En serio lloraste por mí? –preguntó la ojirrubí con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Claro que no! –bramó la ojimorada mirando hacia otro lado y roja hasta las orejas.

En el fondo, a Maki le había dolido el mentirle así a Nico, quien, a su vez, emitía una sutil aura de tristeza.

 _\- No funcionó el primer intento. Ojalá pueda realizar un segundo_ –pensó Nozomi desde su escondite.

\- Maki-chan, ¿qué le pasa a tu cara? ¿Te volvió la fiebre?

\- ¡Está roja porque siente cosas por ti!

\- Esa voz de nuevo.

\- ¡No la escuches! ¡No sabe de lo que habla!

 _\- Rayos, Maki-chan se está haciendo la difícil._

La enferma sentía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más las intervenciones de Nozomi. Quería que Nico supiera de sus sentimientos, pero pensaba que la pervertida en el clóset estaba haciendo más mal que bien.

\- Me-mejor dime qué traes en esa canasta, Nico-chan.

\- Ah, sí –la bajita se puso nerviosa–. Es-es algo especial, solo para ti.

 _\- ¿Algo solo para mí?_ –el corazón de la pelirroja comenzó a latir con fuerza.

\- Sí, toma.

Nico le dio a Maki uno de los pastelillos que trajo. Esta lo comió y su mirada pareció iluminarse; solo los tomates podrían rivalizar en sabor con aquella exquisitez.

\- Nico-chan, está delicioso.

Por supuesto, no olvides que lo preparó la gran Nico Nii. Estoy segura de que tu boca nunca más probará algo que sepa mejor.

\- ¡Solo tus labios!

De nuevo se dejó oír la voz de Nozomi desde el clóset.

 _\- ¡No otra vez!_ –Maki estaba muerta de vergüenza, mientras que Nico experimentaba una sensación similar.

 _\- Si esto no funciona, tendré que actuar directamente_ –pensaba la vicepresidenta estudiantil.

\- Maki-chan… ¿de verdad… quieres… probar… mis labios? –preguntó la aspirante a _idol_ tímidamente.

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!_ –se dijo la aludida en su cabeza. Sin embargo, de su boca salió otra cosa–. ¡Cla-claro que no! ¡¿Quién querría besarte?! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué le haces caso a una voz que viene de… quién sabe dónde!

 _\- Bueno, lo intenté. Hora de ponerse seria._

La puerta del clóset se abrió y la figura de Nozomi se hizo presente nuevamente en la habitación.

* * *

\- ¡AAAAH! ¡El monstruo del armario!

\- Eso no fue muy cortés, Nicocchi.

\- Como sea, ¿qué hacías escondida ahí?

\- Vine a darles una mano para que expresen sus sentimientos.

Los rostros de ambas chicas se pusieron rojos.

\- No sé de qué hablas –dijeron ambas al unísono. Cuando se dieron cuenta de aquello, el rubor se hizo más notorio aún.

\- ¿Ahora me lo van a negar? Ya ambas me confesaron que están enamoradas de la otra.

Si ya Nico y Maki estaban rojas, ahora sus cabezas echaban humo.

\- Eh… ¡No sigas hablando, monstruo pechugón!

\- Vaya, vaya, así que Nicocchi quiere hacerme quedar como mentirosa. Tal vez si tomo medidas más extremas diga la verdad –dijo la pelimorada mientras movía sus manos amenazadoramente.

Lo único a lo que atinó la bajita fue a abrazar a su amiga enferma.

\- ¡Maki-chan, auxilio!

\- ¡Nozomi, ya para!

\- ¡CONQUE AQUÍ ESTABAS!

Un grito atronador se oyó en la habitación junto al sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe. Una rubia con rasgos extranjeros entró con paso firme, y se veía en su cara que no estaba feliz.

\- ¡E-Elicchi!

\- ¡Nozomi Tojo, se suponía que tú y yo teníamos una cita hoy!

\- Esto…, eh… Tenía que ayudar a Nicocchi y a Maki-chan con algo.

\- ¡Pudiste haberme avisado! Da igual, no pienso dejar nuestra cita para otro día. Te vienes conmigo.

\- … Está bien, no quiero que Elicchi se enoje conmigo.

La tarotista se acercó a su novia y la tomó por el brazo.

\- Vamos, vamos. Si Elicchi se calma, iremos por un parfait de chocolate.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó la rubia ya más tranquila.

\- En serio, y después podemos… –la última parte fue susurrada en el oído de Eli.

\- ¡N-Nozomi!

\- No se diga más, nos vamos. Chicas –se enfocó en Nico y Maki–, ahora todo depende de ustedes.

Las dos integrantes del consejo estudiantil abandonaron la habitación, dejando perplejas a las dos que se quedaron.

* * *

\- Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó la mayor.

\- …

\- ¿Maki-chan?

Si había un momento en el que la pelirroja debía ser honesta, era ese.

\- … ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Todas las chicas vinieron a verme menos tú… Me hizo sentir que no te importaba.

Unas cuantas lagrimillas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos.

\- Eso… eso no es verdad.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- … Que no me importes. Maki-chan, tú me importas mucho, y es por lo mismo que no vine antes.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo.

\- Quería venir trayéndote algo especial, pero no se me ocurría qué. Al final pensé en los pastelillos… Espero que no sean poca cosa –dijo Nico desviando la mirada y con un rubor evidente.

\- ¡Tonta! –le grito Maki–. ¡Me daba igual si me traías algo o no! ¡Yo solo quería verte!

\- M-Maki-chan –susurró la ojirrubí.

\- Yo solo quería verte –repitió la pelirroja abrazando a Nico y poniéndose a llorar.

\- … Perdóname, Maki-chan –dijo la pelinegra correspondiendo al abrazo y tratando de calmar a la menor.

Una vez que la enferma se calmó un poco, ambas decidieron separarse levemente y dejar que sus ojos se encontraran. El rubor no tardó en aparecer.

\- ¿Es… es verdad lo que dijo Nozomi? ¿Te gusto?

Maki cerró los ojos, ladeó un poco la cara y asintió.

\- Maki-chan… Maki-chan... –Nico comenzó a derramar lágrimas–. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso! ¡Yo también siento lo mismo por ti! ¡Me gustas, Maki-chan, me gustas mucho!

La aludida abrió los ojos, agachó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente.

\- Entonces, Maki-chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Se produjo una breve pausa antes de que la ojimorada respondiera.

\- Sí, Nico-chan. Sí quiero ser tu novia.

La emoción de las chicas no podía describirse con palabras. Ambas acercaron lentamente sus rostros y se dejaron envolver por la atmósfera romántica. Su primer beso fue algo torpe, pero suave y cargado de sentimientos. Una risita al final fue la culminación de un momento mágico para las dos.

\- Nico-chan, ¿podrías darme otro pastelillo, por favor?

\- Por supuesto, Maki-chan.

La mayor sacó un pastelillo de la canasta, junto con algo más.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Considéralo mi primer regalo como tu novia. Anda, ábrelo.

La de primero obedeció. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de dos llaveros, y no de cualquier tipo.

\- Estos llaveros se parecen a nosotras.

\- Sí, es mercancía de μ's. Yo voy a quedarme con este –dijo tomando el que se parecía a Maki– y tú te puedes quedar con el otro –señaló el que se parecía a ella.

\- Gracias, Nico-chan. Es lindo.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, tiene mi aspecto. Siéntete afortunada de tener una novia como Nico Nii.

\- Tonta.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Que eres una tonta.

\- ¡Y tú eres…!

\- Pero eres la tonta de la que me enamoré.

La más baja no alcanzó a responder; su cara se tiñó de rojo.

\- Maki-chan…

\- Quiero ser más honesta contigo desde ahora… Te amo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Nico.

\- Yo también te amo, mi tonta _tsundere_.

\- ¡Oye!

* * *

A pesar de las negaciones y las peleas entre ambas, la pareja entre la pequeña Caperucita y su amiga enferma logró establecerse con éxito; el amor que se tenían resultó ser más poderoso que cualquier discusión tonta que pudieran tener. En cuanto a Eli y Nozomi, pues… digamos que en esta historia el lobo se comió al cazador.

* * *

 **Y hemos llegado al fin de esta historia traída a ustedes por el tío SilentDrago. Siéntanse libres de dejar su review, siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

 **No se olviden que pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook, la cual encontrarán en mi perfil. Allí publicitaré mis fics y obras originales.**

 **Una última cosa: a pesar de que no han sido muchos, en los reviews de "¡¿Que hacemos qué?!" me han sugerido continuar con la historia, incluso hacer una versión KotoUmi. ¿Qué les parecería a ustedes? Comenten tanto en los reviews como en la página. Les digo, eso sí, que el lemon no se me da, así que no me lo pidan.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
